


A Month Later

by toomuchtoosoon1



Series: Do it like you mean it [2]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, jiwoo ships bseph, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9885770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchtoosoon1/pseuds/toomuchtoosoon1
Summary: Taheyung interlocks their fingers as they walk out, and Matthew roughly blinks a few times at their hands, thinking that this was honestly the first time Taehyung had ever initiated pda in public before. It warms the pit of his stomach and now all he wants to do is kiss him and touch him till he’s like putty beneath his fingertips.He keeps that conviction in the front of his mind from the time they step into their dorm to the point at which he’s standing outside of their restroom shirtless and in nothing but his boxers as he listens to sounds sounds of Taehyung showering on the other side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the ending to the short series for Matthew and Jseph; smut as promised no teasing this time, I promise ;)

Their days are spent in the practice room or the studio for most of December to January all the way into February. Not officially debuting gives them more time in comparison to idol groups who exhaust themselves with performances seven days out of the week. But the success of their first song meant the company has to work their asses of in trying to put new music out for them as quickly as possible.

 

 

So three to four hour dance practices, coupled with long nights in the studio, outfit fittings and MV shootings surprisingly gives them at least four hours of sleep daily.

 

 

And yeah they should be sleeping more, but excitement overrides the exhaust dripping from their bodies at the end of the next day. But it never seems to stop the need to stand under warm water and clear away the dirt and grime from sticky sweaty skin.

 

 

And that’s all Taehyung wants to do because he feels disgusting from where he lays against the practice room floor, shirt sticking to his skin as his chest rises and falls rapidly from running their choreo so quickly in one session. He covers his face with his sleeve knowing well that he and Matthew were going to have a huge pile of clothes to wash at the end of the week, and the thought of their dirty clothes sitting in a hamper reeking of sweat and skin makes him groan in realization, eyes fluttering as he listens to it resonate through the room.

 

From somewhere in the room he can hear Jiwoo bickering with Somin.

 

“That was the worst way to end practice, why end it with doing the song at 2x the pace? We were already exhausted two hours ago and I can’t feel my shoulders anymore.” She whines, lying boneless across a chair, scoffing over at Matthew who looks like he just about lost his mind, staring off into the ceiling lifelessly.

Somin downs half a bottle of water, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“Eh It wasn’t that bad..” She responds, putting the water bottle down and putting her hair up in a high bun before making a face at Matthew who grabs her bottle and dumps it over his head then shakes his head like a wet dog.

 

 

Taehyung can see him from the corner of his eye and the laughter that burrows out of his chest and into his mouth makes the corners of Matthew’s mouth turn up in a smirk.

 

 

Somin stares over at Jiwoo with an incredulous expression, sighing loudly when she shakes her head with a smirk.

 

 

“See..Matthew-Oppa has been pushed to the brink of insanity because that crazy 2x speed dance..when he wakes up tomorrow he’ll only be coherent in English..but I’m sure Taehyung-oppa can help him out..right?” There are all sorts of teasing tones to her voice and Somin can’t hide her laughter, nearly doubling over when Taehyung sits up and looks over at them scandalized.

 

 

“Yah you brats just because-"He stops mid-sentence, eyes clicking upwards when he realizes there’s a hand running through his hair and he stops thinking about ways to snarkily tell Jiwoo off about not be able to find a boyfriend and instead trying to figure out how someone as big as Matthew had managed to cross the room soo quietly.

 

 

He has to tilt his head back so that their eyes can meet, letting his mouth fall open just a bit as Matthew smiles down at him, water mixed with sweat soaked through his shirt, hair messily pushed back out of his face as he fingers through Taehyung’s sweaty dark locks with an affectionate look.

_Damn…_

He completely expects to hear Somin cooing in the background, but his eyebrows furrow when Jiwoo walks over towards them, body slinky and loose from dancing and she swats at Matthew.

 

 

“Yah Oppa I get it..you’re crazy in love, but at least take it abit slower for Taehyung-oppa..his ears are so red I think you broke him.”

 

 

Matthew keeps his hand where it’s at and looks over at her, eyebrows wriggling in a way that Taehyung knows that whatever is coming out of his mouth next is going to embarrass him for the next few days.

 

“Yeah I break him into little pieces every night then put him back together when we’re alone anyways..” He says nonchalantly,wriggling his eyebrows then smiling wide when Jiwoo jumps back like she’s been burned and clutches onto Somin who's cringing.

 

“That’s..thats..kinda hot.”

 

Somin looks over at Jiwoo and elbows her in the ribs, snorting when she does nothing but clutch onto her side like a koala even tighter.

 

 

Taehyung doesn’t even bother looking up. His hands come up to slap Matthew’s hand away with a groan, throwing himself back down onto the ground with both arms trying to cover up the flush threatening to creep up his neck to his face.

 

He remembers his mother’s words when he’d told her about Matthew last month.

_That loud-mouthed American boy?..Are you sure?_

And yes Taehyung loves nearly everything about Matthew but my oh my how right she was about the only man who’d ever managed to win his heart.

When they’re dropped off at their apartment complex, he has to shrug Matthew off a few times, sighing loudly as a pair of big hands constantly try to grab at his own. And he acts like it does but to be honest it really doesn’t surprise Taehyung when Matthew grabs a hold of him while they’re in the elevator, grabby fingers slinking around his hips.

 

 

“Whats up with you? We’re in an elevator what are you trying to do?” He asks, jolting then pinching Matthew’s side when a hand slips down and grabs at his ass, nearly a mirror image of themselves from a few weeks ago .

 

 

“What do you mean? I can’t put my arm around you in public..or in an elevator? Even friends do that..” Matthew chides, hand reluctantly changing course and sliding upwards to hook around Taehyung’s shoulder easily instead.

 

Taehyung crosses his arms over his chest, looking over and up at Matthew with an unpleased look.

 

 

“You know what I mean….And you know how I hate it when you unnecessarily bring up our relationship with sexual innuendo’s in front of the girls.” He stares, his gaze hard and he knows the desired effect is achieved when Matthew gets stiff next to him, swallowing loudly before looking away.

 

He does the same, breathing out heavily then looking to the other side of the elevator.

 

 

“I know I know..I’m sorry..I just-“ Matthew sighs, eyes glancing over at the buttons over at the wall in front of them, watching as they light up one after the other as the elevator goes higher and higher.

 

 

“I just..I’m excited to be with you..you make me soo happy sometimes I forget to  put a filter on when the girls start gushing about us.” Taehyung can tell just by listening that he’s completely apologetic, eyes probably not nearly as bright as they should be on a normal basis.

 

 

And when a hand moves up from his shoulder to ease around his jaw and gently pull his face so that they could see each other, he realizes that he’s right.

 

 

Matthew’s under eyes are darker than usual, his expression abit sullen and Taehyung can’t help but bring a hand up and run the pad of his thumb over the strong cheekbones and soft skin on Matthew’s face.

 

 

“It’s okay..just..just be a bit more mindful?….for me?” He can’t find it in himself to be all that angry, especially when Matthew is standing here leaning into his palm with a sleepy look, nodding contently before dropping his hand from Taehyung’s face to throw his head into the crook of his neck with a deep yawn that tickles Taehyung’s skin from underneath his jacket.

 

Taehyung pats the side of Matthew’s head then drops his hand before stuffing his fingers into his front pockets for warmth, counting and watching the number of floors pass by steadily, only pulling back when the bell rings and they finally reach their floor.

“Come on big guy, let's go.”

 

Taheyung interlocks their fingers as they walk out, and Matthew roughly blinks a few times at their hands, thinking that this was honestly the first time Taehyung had ever initiated pda in public before. It warms the pit of his stomach and now all he wants to do is kiss him and touch him till he’s like putty beneath his fingertips.

 

 

And he keeps that conviction in the front of his mind from the time they step into their dorm to the point at which he’s standing outside of the restroom shirtless in nothing but his boxers.

 

 

He can hear the shower going, water beating against the tiles and just the thought of Taehyung in there with nothing on makes a hot sensation buzz under his skin.

 

 

They’d never really done anything besides rut against each other and cum in their pants, which usually felt like a sticky sweaty mess when they were done.

 

 

He only ever gets to mouth at Taehyung’s neck or tug down his shirt and bite at his collar bones, feeding off of the whiny groans it would drawl from Taehyung. The one time he'd tried to tug Taehyung's pants off it ended with him grinding his hips down into Matthew’s thigh trapped between his legs; vehemently shaking his head, eyes dazed as he’s gasping out a “Wai-wait!” and desperately clinging to Matthew’s chest, fingers searching for purchase and leaving red crescents all over Matthew's skin while an orgasm ripped through his body and left him boneless.

 

 

Of course he let Matthew spoon him afterwards, arm wrapped tight around Taehyung’s torso as he ground and rubbed his hard on into Taehyung clothed ass. A string of random English words whispered into Taehyung’s neck; deep groans chanting between them till Matthew came just as undone, both of them left in a mess but not caring enough to get up and shower.

 

 

Now that was… about a month ago.

Sleep had taken priority to anything else, since they got no breaks in-between their pre-debut releases, that meant everything from learning the choreo to recording and MV shooting was crammed into short spurts of time.

 

 

Even though they slept four hours daily it always feels like two. Always Going to bed late and waking up early.

 

 

But tonight he wants to see and feel Taehyung without anything else in the way; no pants, no jackets, none of that but just skin.

 

 

So that’s what propels him forward, quietly opening the door to the restroom and stepping in through the hot steam caking the restroom in light fog. The tiles are slippery under his feet and he barely remembers to shut the door behind him because all he can see is Taehyung’s back and the pretty way his spine curves towards his ass, the small arch always the perfect place for Matthew to smooth his hand over and hold.

 

 

His skin is flushed because of the heat, his back towards the door as he washes the shampoo out of his hair. When the soaps suds are gone and Taehyung’s hair is plastered to his forehead then Matthew makes sure the door closes with a click, smirking when the muscles in Taehyung’s back shift then jolt from beneath his skin, slowly turning around like a mouse caught in a trap.

 

 

“M-Matthew..?”

He walks forwards and as he does his eyes follow the way the muscles in Taehyung’s throat stretch in a thick swallow, his ears already pink, eyes-fluttering like they always do when he doesn’t know how to respond.

 

 

It’s cute as fuck, Matthew always thinks it is; even when Taehyung is all naked skin and wide eyes in front of him the first thing he does is press his lips to his temple then pull him into his arms as hot water cascades down them both.

 

 

Taehyung thinks he should be jumpy and all over the place with how sure he was that his brain was seconds away from short circuiting. But..but in Matthew’s arms he never feels anything like that..instead he feels safe. Even with a lack of clothing all he wants to do bury his face into Matthew’s shoulder as big warm hands lay flat against his waist, their heartbeats mingling, fingertips strumming with a sort of pleasurable nervous energy.

 

 

A few minutes go by and Matthew finally opens his mouth to speak, Taehyung’s head still tucked underneath his chin, body slick from water, having no way of escaping in his arms.

 

 

“This is..okay with you right..?” Matthew's voice is almost drowned out by the constant stream of water hitting the tiles, and there’s a shift between them, Taehyung lifting his head but still leaning heavily onto him; eyes dark and expressive, small hints of black eyeliner smudged at the corner of his eyes from a photoshoot they’d had in the early morning hours.

 

 

“You’re already in here, what makes you think I’d say no to you?” Taehyung is genuinely curious, gathering up the courage in his naked vulnerable state to push away the nervous pulse eating away at his skin to press a shaky kiss underneath Matthew’s jaw.

 

 

There’s a slight pause and then Matthew is pushing him back into a corner of the shower gently, heartbeat wild as he presses his lips onto Taehyung’s swiftly. His boxer briefs soak with water, his crotch rubbing over Taehyung’s bare stomach as they kiss, clutching onto him so tightly Taehyung is forced onto the very tips of his feet, softly biting at Matthew’s bottom lip; the air between them becoming unbearably hot.

 

 

Matthew kisses him breathless, but Taehyung keeps up; his fingers pressing teasingly right below Matthew’s waist, only faltering when a hand reaches up and is pressed against his throat, time stopping between them; Taehyung’s eyes glassy as words go tumbling out of his mouth in a state somewhere between confused and turned-on.

 

 

He trusts Matthew completely..but just the feeling of Matthew’s hand placed around his throat, eyes darker than dark stirs up something deep in the pit of his belly.

 

“Wha-Matthew-“

 

He’s sure he’s about to say something, but instead the connection between his brain and mouth just cuts off, words stalling somewhere in the loop when Matthew’s thumb swipes under his jaw affectionately; then they kiss again.

 

 

A chuckle reverberates through his skin, hands going up to wind into Matthew’s hair with short wispy moans dying weakly on his lips when Matthew's hand falls away from his throat to hold his face affectionately. It's a bit of a relief really and he finds himself tugging on the strands between his fingers as he ruts against Matthew’s crotch heavily.

 

 

“I didn’t know you were into that-“Matthew teasingly mouths over his lips as they kiss; only raising an eyebrow when Taehyung pulls away with a confused look.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Taehyung is beautiful like this, houskin burning splotchy pink from his neck to his cheeks, eyes wide and expressive as they stare up at him.

 

“This.” Matthew says simply; hand going up and fitting right around his throat again, pleased with how easily Taehyung unknowingly leans into his touch, short wispy breaths making Matthew’s cock feel even heavier between his legs.

 

 

Taehyung can’t find the words, or he’s just too embarrassed to outright say yes. He finds himself quieting the urge to tell Matthew to hold him tighter because his face is soo hot, his cock is so hard it almost hurts and everything is soo intense he feels like he could pass out at any moment.

 

 

So he settles for a small nod, jumping at the opportunity to smash his lips against Matthew’s again to take the attention away from his now known kink, desperately trying to get Matthew to move on so that they could get to “other” pressing matters. But the hand around his neck tightens just a bit as if experimenting and Taehyung’s moan pitches so high Matthew’s hand stills and he looks down trying to absorb the moment and place himself.

 

“Taehyung you-“

 

“D-Don’t..” He interrupts him immediately, eyes looking up at him startled, his hand slipping down to grab at Matthew’s cock in distraction. Anything to keep away from this newly found terrifying thing he’d never known about himself.

 

 

Matthew groans above him, their eyes meeting and his hand loosens to just light hold on Taehyung’s neck easily as he’s reading the terrified look in his eyes even through the pleasure of Taehyung’s hand clutching tightly around his cock still trapped in his briefs that stick to his hips. But to be honest Taehyung has his cock in a death grip and Matthew almost can’t breathe.

 

_Not Yet..Slow down..Please.._

Taehyung pushes himself further into the wall his face flashing so many emotions at once and Matthew gets it immediately; hand dropping away from his throat and instead now both of them find their way around his elbows, leaning in and pressing full mouthed kisses atop Taehyung’s cheekbones.

 

 

The water is so hot around them Matthew can feel sweat gather at his brow bone, grunting as Taehyung’s touch becomes softer, breath now little puffs of air against His chest.

 

 

“Sorry-I..I should’ve-.”  Taehyung stops mid-sentence and realizes how tightly he’d been gripping Matthew as he looks down at his hands still placed right over the bulge in Matthew’s underwear. He swallows thickly when Matthew starts to buck his hips into the touch; looking down at him with a nod, skin hot against his own.

 

 

“It’s fine Taehyung-ah…just keep going.” Voice deep and rich, so assuring Taehyung doesn’t even think twice when he pulls Matthew’s cock out of his briefs and strokes it in his palm letting Matthew pull him closer, blinking rapidly when big hands fall right into place on his ass and grip tight.

 

 

They lean against each other, Taehyung’s hand working fast then slow, teasing the tip with his thumb and then mouthing up at Matthew’s ear. Those deep groans spurring him on further, only faltering in the tiniest bit when a finger slides between the crack of his ass and his knee’s nearly knock together in surprise.

 

 

He bites his lip, eyes clearing; his hand still full of Matthew’s cock as their eyes meet.

 

Its foreign but after a few seconds Matthew's hand is still traveling and the finger between Taehyung’s ass cheek is pressing, wriggling into him and nerves spike in the pit of his stomach at this strange new sensation. One of his hands immediately clutches onto Matthew’s shoulder, leaning up to smash their lips together to help hide the shriek that he can't hold back.

Matthew's finger is so big he's not surprised it dosent fit all the way inside him the first time,but all Taehyung can imagine is having Matthew's cock wedged inside of him all snugly and thick. Then his body is already too tight and wound up as he seizes, cock spurting from where it’s trapped between their bodies and it’s almost embarrassing how quickly he’d cum and without being touched.

 

 

Matthew looks down between them with a surprised chuckle then kisses the side of his mouth, his hand going down to wrap around Taehyung’s cock and help him through it. Matthew’s other hand stays busy; finger almost completely pressed into him making Taehyung yelp aloud at the combined effects; his body strumming through overstimulation that he chases; barely catching the hungry way Matthew looks down at him.

 

 

“Fuck Baby you’re so tight I couldn’t even fit my finger in completely but you came from just that…” He trails off, astonishment dripping from his words, almost akin to something like praise and Taehyung watches the hand around his cock smear cum along the tip; thumb pressing softly against the slit and he pants, falling back against the wall boneless.

 

He barely registers the nickname, too busy trying to clear the fog in his head, swatting at Matthew’s hand weakly before dropping to his knees in front of him.

 

“Yeah..yeah..yeah stop talking so dirty and let me blow you.”

Matthew says nothing for once, sliding his briefs off and tossing them to the side, nodding his head a bit too excited with his mouth hanging open before shoving his hand under the stream of water to clean the cum off it.

 

 

He chokes when Taehyung holds onto the back of his knees and leans in; immediately taking Matthew’s cock between his lips, but pausing for a moment when he realizes he can’t fit him all into his mouth.

 

“Holy fuck Taehyung-“

Where the confidence to do any of this came from is really up in the air, porn made it look easy but he’d never done this before and he’d barely relaxed his throat when Matthew takes a hold of his chin; telling him to look up at him.

 

 

And so he does, tongue lapping around the cock in his mouth, eyes glassy as they stare up at Matthew just as he begins bobbing his head, feeling more than loved when a thumb presses against his cheek following the outline of the cock in his mouth then wipes away at the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

 

“You’re so pretty like this Taehyung-ah.” Matthew’s voice is soft and he’s almost cooing at him, letting Taehyung mouth around cock before he pushes hip hips forwards just a bit, groaning when Taehyung winces before taking more of him into his mouth, shivering when it hits the back of his throat.

 

 

He moans, the vibration pulsing up Matthew’s cock in waves and he looks up at him through his lashes, holding on tight to the back of Matthew’s knee’s when his jaw is being held in a big palm again, the cock in his mouth twitching; Matthew’s abdomen contracts and tightens, moaning heavily as he cums down Taehyung’s throat, holding him in place; watching hot wet tears spill out of the corners of his eyes as he swallows.

 

 

His lips fall open when Matthew pulls back, taking what’s left on his cock and smearing cum on Taehyung’s lips with his thumb as he does so.

 

 

Taehyung lets him even though it doesn’t taste anywhere near okay. His tongue darts out to lick at Matthew’s finger and he can barely feel his lips, but he smirks in the tiniest bit when Matthew looks down at him with a breathless smile.

 

 

“How was I?” Taehyung asks, knee’s feeling weak as he leans back into the warm spray of water hands falling away from Matthew’s thigh. As he does water falls through the strands of his hair and make his lashes heavy.

 

 

 He raises his hands to wipe at his eyes, a small noise leaving his throat when his knee’s slip against the tiles, on the verge of falling over until Matthew grabs him; hands latching around his elbows quickly catching a hold of him and pulling him up to his feet.

 

 

“You okay?” Matthew asks in English, his other hand reaching over to turn the water off so that they both don’t end up falling on their faces.

 

Taehyung curses, knees wobbly and forcing him to latch his arms around Matthew’s neck, looking up at him with a  small nod, his cheeks finally cooling off; flush now just a dusty rose on his skin.

 

“Yeah I’m fine..I..I just..as cheesy as it sounds..you litterly made me weak in the knee’s…”His voice goes soft at the end, almost regretting his words and looking away when Matthew’s face lights up in a megawatt smile above him.

 

 

“Oh god I shouldn’t had said anything..” He groans, yelping when Matthew grabs around his thighs and hoists them up around his waist, their bodies still wet and dripping, nothing but their voices echoing in the restroom steam still fogged up all around them.

 

 

Taehyung grapples with the air for a few seconds, trying to find and maintain his hold on Matthew’s shoulders, eyebrows furrowing when Matthew laughs at him, arms flexed tightly, hair slicked back out of his face and leaning in to peck his cheek before he speaks.

 

 

“Nah..never keep anything from me..from the most ridiculous things to the simplest things I’ll listen to you blabber all day long if I have to.”

 

Taehyung swings forwards when they start to move, staring down at Matthew with a soft gaze, legs hooked around his waist comfortably, both hands playing in the hair at the back of Matthew’s head without thought.

 

“Really..?..You like hearing me talk that much?”

Matthew snorts in response, grunting when he has lift a hand up to open the door, his hands quickly locking back  firmly around Taehyung’s thighs as his own feet finally touch the wooden floors in their hallway.

 

 

“You don’t really talk too much during the day so ofcourse I do..it’s nice to be the quiet one every once in a while..” He shrugs, his neck tingling from where Taehyung is still playing with his hair. It feels so good he reminds himself to ask Taehyung for a scalp massage before they go to bed, remembering the first time he’d fallen asleep with him in the same bed and it ended with Taehyung’s fingers scratching softly at his hair and him knocking out almost immediately.

 

 

“Liar..You love talking..you can’t stand to be quiet for even five minutes.” Taehyung whispers in his ear, laughing when he finds himself being dumped unceremoniously on Matthew’s bed. His body shivers from a lack of heat, his nakedness not aiding him in anyway as his legs fall closed, toes curling at the proprietary way Matthew just does nothing and stands at the head of the bed staring down at him with a glint in his eyes. The way he puts Taehyung on display is hot like this but both of them are too tired to even pop another boner.

 

 

Matthew lands in a heap of limbs next to him, pulling the blanket back over them and throwing his face into Taehyung’s chest.

 

“You’re right. I’ll probably talk from my grave when I die and scare people for an eternity.” He mumbles, yawning with arms heavy around Taehyung’s waist, nose nuzzling into his sternum comfortably almost child-like.

 

Taehyung shakes his head with a laugh, cheek cushioned by pillows, his fingers scratching soothingly in Matthew’s hair; smiling then mumbling a soft ‘good-night’ when light snores cascade through the room.


End file.
